Little Master
by pikurosonai00
Summary: One of Zim's plans to take over the world goes wrong and turns him back into a young smeet! As he waits for the materials needed for a cure, people get sucked in by his cuteness, Dib becomes more suspicious of the alien's sudden disapearance from skool, and Gir drives him crazy! Will the little Irken even manage to survive in such a state?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! To all the people who read my past Invader Zim stories, long time no see! ^w^ I haven't done an Invader Zim story in a while because I couldn't get any new ideas, but I thought of this one and suddenly BAM! A new Invader Zim story! :D So I hope you enjoy!**

**There will be no pairings/shipping in this story, but some Zim and Gir friendship.**

**There may also be some OOC moments, so I apologize for any of those. ^_^'**

**And Mini Moose is in this story! Yay!**

**I don't own Invader Zim! Read and REVIEW please!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been a LONG day. Zim dragged his legs into the base, ignoring the robo parents and Gir's high pitched greeting. After sitting through a seemingly never ending class from Ms. Bitters and being annoyed by Dib…OH his head hurt more just to even THINK of that name…after such a horrible day at Skool he was so glad to be back at the base.

Dib was being so pesky today. He pushed Zim into a nearby puddle and Zim forgot to bathe in paste this morning, the large headed boy tried to tug his wig off at lunch, and he kept on talking and talking and TALKING. He kept trying to convince the others that Zim was an alien, but luckily nobody ever believed him. Still, he was more annoying than usual.

But now Zim was home and things couldn't get any worse. He let out a deep sigh and went back downstairs to think of a plan for taking over the world. He hopped into the trash can elevator and pulled off his contacts and wig. Gir jumped in from behind and landed on the floor once Zim stepped out. Mini Moose sat inside the main room.

"Nya." Mini Moose said.

"Yes, hello to you too, Mini Moose." Zim walked over to the computer.

"You didn't say hi to me." Gir mumbled.

Zim groaned.

"Hello Gir."

"YAY!"

"Tonight we will make a NEW plan to take over the world!" Zim said. "We will begin to discuss ideas now."

"We use a big monkey! I LIKE MONKEYS!" Gir waved his robotic hands in the air.

"No."

"Nya."

"Hmm…no, we need to go DEEPER Mini Moose!"

"We could go back in time and get a giant rock!"

"No Gir."

"Nya."

"No…hmm…"

The Irken pressed his hand to his chin and stood deep in thought.

"I know!" Zim exclaimed. "We will turn the whole human raise into sniveling weak babies!"

"I like babies!" Gir cheered.

"Yes, Gir, I know. We won't have to worry about the alien babies that attacked us long ago, so they'll just fit right in with the whole plan. We turn all the HYOOMANS into babies, and as they grow older, we will teach them to obey ME, the mighty ZIIIM! And then we shall RULE!"

"YAY!"

"Nya." Mini Moose squeaked.

"We must begin to make a youngness formula." The alien went over to his lab equipment, examining each substance carefully, and then placing it into a flask, stirring it carefully with a small rod after each addition.

"Once it's done we'll test the formula on Nick." He said as he added one of the last ingredients. "And it's finished!" He held up the vial of pink bubbly liquid.

"Yay! Slushies!"

"No Gir…it's not a slushy."

"Oh."

"Now, bring Nick to me!" Zim grinned, feeling his formula would definitely work.

"I wanna smell it first!" Gir said.

"No Gir, just bring Nick in here!" The Irken replied.

"Gimme!" The blue eyed robot ran over and tried to grab the liquid, but Zim held it up as high as he could. He stepped back, toward one of the nearby tables until his back touched the edge of it.

"No Gir!"

The SIR unit attempted to snatch the formula once more, trying to climb up Zim's uniform, but he ended up pushing Zim back until the Irken fell back, knocking the table over and dropping the formula.

"GAH!" He cried out and watched as the container full of the pink mixture crashed to the floor next to him. He coughed as a puff of pink smoke surrounded him, smelling strongly of candy.

"MASTER!" Gir peered over the table along with Mini Moose. "Are you okay?"

"Wha…what happened?" Zim squeaked. His eyes went wide. "What happened to my voice?" He realized that his voice was now higher than usual. He felt something heavy draped over him like a big blanket. "What's going on? AH!"

"Aw, you look so cute, little master!" Gir squealed.

"LITTLE master?" Zim cried out. "Mirror! MIRROR!"

Mini Moose fetched a small handheld mirror, holding it between his teeth. Zim struggled to pick it up once it was placed down. He looked into the reflection and screamed.

"I've…I've been turned into a SMEET!"

"A smeet?" Gir asked.

"It's a baby Irken! Look what you've done Gir! If you hadn't fooled around this wouldn't have happened! I can't go out and take over the world like this!" He looked down. His clothes were unaffected by the formula and now too big for him to wear, he had only one tooth instead of the usual zipper like rows, he was much smaller, and he didn't have as much strength as he did before. "Thank goodness I still remember everything. I would hate to have forgotten ten whole years of training!"

"You so cute! Like a little doll! Come here dolly!" Gir smiled and picked Zim up. They went away from the mess and to the middle of the room. He spun around in circles, giggling and singing as he held the small Irken in his hands.

"No Gir! Put me down right now!" The smeet yelled. His big clothes made it too difficult for him to struggle and break free on his own. The robot didn't listen and continued to run around the lab. Mini Moose just floated and watched.

"WOO HOO!"

"NO GIR! STOP!"

"Yeah! Whee!"

Zim screamed and kicked and shouted as Gir ran all over the place with excitement, sometimes crashing into machines and knocking things over. The invader watched as the SIR unit slammed into another table, all of the chemicals spilling onto the floor and mixing in a way that they burned a whole into the ground. Then Gir pushed a button that made some lights flash and ended up messaging some space fuel station by Pluto for about 5 seconds.

"GIR! STOP BEFORE YOU BREAK SOMETHING!"

The robot kicked one of their many holding chambers, smashing the glass a bit.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Zim screamed, his now young voice cracking a bit. The robot put him down and stood back, a goofy grin on his face as if he wasn't surprised. The alien looked all over the room. He growled as he examined all the messy broken objects. He felt a huge mix of emotions inside of him! He felt angry and frustrated and confused and even a bit scared. His day had started off horribly and just when things could turn around…THIS! His lab was a wreck, his servant wouldn't listen, he was turned back into a young smeet, Dib bugged him all day…EVERYTHING had gone wrong.

Finally something snapped in him. He looked at Gir, his eyes fiery and furious, and he clenched his fists underneath the oversized uniform still draped over him. He growled. He wanted to scream again. He turned to his robot and…

…he broke out into tears.

The smeet emitted a long pitiful wail. Water flowed down his cheeked as he screwed his eyes shut. The robot cocked his head to the side, feeling a sharp pang of guilt. It wasn't like Zim to cry. He never cried before. At least…Gir never saw Zim cry. The Irken took in a deep breath and let out another howl. The SIR unit walked over to Zim and gave his master a hug. Zim never did this. But now he was a smeet, a young Irken child, and there were too many emotions trapped in him. It was too overwhelming. He couldn't help it. He had to release it somehow. The smeet wrapped his arms around Gir and stopped crying for a moment. He took one of his arms and lifted it from under his clothes to wipe his tears.

"Are you okay little master?" Gir asked.

"N-No…" The smeet sniffled. "Zim…Zim is not okay…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's…It's okay…"

"Nya." Mini Moose said. Gir released Zim from the hug and the smeet wiped his eyes again.

"It's…it's been a long day for Zim…" He replied. "And now this happened…I…I need to…I need to get back to normal. I'm…I'm sorry you had to see me like this you two."

"It's okay to cry little master." The SIR sat down to be eye level with Zim. Mini Moose floated down to the floor. "Everyone cries…even I cry when you don't eat my waffles or I can't watch my favorite show."

"Nya."

The Irken nodded.

"Computer, make an outfit that is the right size for Zim." He said. The computer scanned the smeet and popped a small uniform out of a chute. It had circular sleeves instead of the usual triangular one, but it had the same pink colors and it had a button that could be used to easily remove it and put it back on as needed. It also included two small black gloves and a tiny pair of boots. Zim stepped out of his big uniform and put it on.

"And…and also we need to clean up this mess." The alien added. Gir's eyes turned red and he grabbed a broom. Then he began to whistle as he began the work. Mini Moose went to get a dustpan and the computer began auto repairs.

"Computer, do we have the necessary supplies to turn ZIM back to normal?" The smeet asked.

"The lab is now missing 5 necessary ingredients."

"We need those supplies. How long until we have them?"

"Waiting may take one or two weeks."

"What? But my mission! I can remain a smeet for two weeks!" The Irken exclaimed. He felt tears threaten to come to his eyes again and he shook his head. "G-Get them as soon as possible!"

"Fine…" The computer groaned.

"Little master, the base has been cleaned and all necessary repairs have been made!" Gir saluted.

"Excellent!" Zim examined the now clean base. All the chemicals still available had been sorted correctly on the tables that stood back up.

"What shall we do next, little master?" Gir's eyes went back to their blue color.

"Well..." the smeet put his hands on his head. "For now…Zim just wants to relax a bit. Let's go back upstairs."

The robot, the moose, and the Irken went back up to the main room where the television was. Zim sat on the couch as Gir turned on the TV and took a seat on the floor.

The smeet just laid his head against the back of the couch. His eyes felt puffy from crying earlier and his head was pounding. He felt really tired. These next couple weeks were going to be very long. Zim closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about it right now. He was exhausted. Before he knew it he fell fast asleep.

Gir turned to look at his little master and went over to one of the nearby closets. He pulled out a dark red blanket and draped it over the small smeet and gave him a pat on the head. Then the robot went back to watching one of his favorite shows.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! :3 Reviews make me smile and help me release the next chapter sooner!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for all the feedback on the first chapter you guys! ^w^ I got a lot of reviews! So here is chapter 2! Thank you again and enjoy! And don't forget, when you're done, REVIEW please!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"_My tallest!" Zim exclaimed. "I've done it! I've finally conquered Earth!" The Irken stood on the planet, now lit aflame and filled with humans screaming for their lives. Dib was caged up and hanging over a pit of lava, and he watched in horror as the Tallest came out of the massive. They examined the scene and laughed._

"_Why are you laughing?" Zim asked. "Are you not proud that ZIM has finally ruled over this planet?"_

"_Why of COURSE we're proud Zim!" The red tallest said. "But there's just one problem…"_

"_You're a weak little smeet!" Purple laughed._

_Zim looked down. He had his tiny uniform on and he was much smaller than his usual size. The Tallest continued to laugh. It seemed like all of the people around him, the animals running in fright, the enslaved hyoomans, and even the Dib thing all began to laugh at him. He put his hands over his head, trying to drown out the taunting laughter._

"_You're too young to be an invader!" Red cackled._

"_We'll have to send you back to underground training FOREVER!" Purple laughed._

_The little smeet felt the ground crack underneath him. He tried to run but suddenly he began falling. The tallest just laughed and watch Zim fall down a seemingly endless dark pit. Zim flailed his arms and screamed._

"AH!" The next morning Zim awoke from his nightmare shaking. He looked all over the place. Everything was normal. Gir was watching TV, Mini Moose had been sitting on the other end of the couch, and the base was intact. Zim looked down. He was still a smeet. He wished that was a part of his nightmare. The little Irken just shook his head and threw off the blanket. He wondered why he was asleep in the first place. But then again, being turned into a smeet, his pak wasn't developed enough to make enough energy, and it was necessary to use sleep to recharge in such a young and small body. He sighed wishing things were back to normal. Then he hopped off the couch and went to the kitchen. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning since he NEVER ate Skool lunches, so at the moment he was very hungry.

The smeet stepped in front of their giant refrigerator and looked up. It was too big, and now that he was a smeet, he was too small to reach the handle. He jumped up and tried to snatch onto it, but he couldn't grasp his tiny hands around it. He tried again. He kept jumping as high as he could until finally he found himself dangling above the kitchen floor, his feet kicking about in midair. Now he got the handle. All he had to do next was pull the door open.

Zim turned around and climbed up the handle a bit higher until finally he was facing the door and ready to open it, but when he tugged the door didn't budge. He grunted and pulled and held his breath, but it was no use. He dropped down and groaned in defeat and went to the living room.

"Gir…I'm hungry but I'm too small to open the fridge." Zim said. "As your master I command you to open it for Zim."

"Okie dokie!" Gir hopped up and went into the kitchen. Then he opened the door to the refrigerator and stepped back. Inside was a large variety of junk foods and other things. There were tacos, taquitos, and burritos of course, but there were also waffles drenched with whipped cream and syrup, pastries, and even slushies of every kind of flavor imaginable. A slushy with a mix of marshmallow and chocolate caught the Irken's eye. It was…on the top shelf.

Zim went over to the fridge and began climbing the shelves so he could grab the sugary drink. Once he got up there he grabbed the blue and white striped cup and looked down. He gasped not realizing how high up he really was until now.

"Do you need some help little master?" Gir asked.

"No! No, of course not! Zim can do this on his own!" The smeet said as he tried to step down, but he lost his footing and fell. He cried out as he hit the ground with a small thump, and the slushy came next, splattering as it hit the floor and spewing stickiness all over Zim.

"Aw…you look so cute little master!" The robot cooed.

"Do NOT call me LITTLE master! And I am not CUTE! I am the mighty ZIM and I will rule! I hate being stuck as a smeet! I hate being so small and so weak! My mission is in peril!" Zim threw his tiny fists in the air and made a pose. Gir just giggled.

"Well great. Now I'm hungry AND I'm covered in slushy! I have to take a paste bath." The Irken walked out of the kitchen and into a special room he prepared with a tub, but when he got there he realized it was very deep. Too deep for a smeet. He turned and saw Gir there. His robot grew a wide smile.

"No Gir! No! Stay back! NO!"

* * *

"Zim hates this." The smeet groaned as he sat in a wash basin filled with the warm glue he used for bathing to avoid getting hurt by water. Gir just hummed and scrubbed the top of Zim's head with a long brush. Zim didn't know what song his robot was humming, but it was very annoying. Gir grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it against the bristles of the brush until it lathered and went back to scrubbing. After washing off all the sticky drink, Zim was rinsed off. He stepped out of the little tub, dried himself off with a towel, and put his uniform back on. Then he walked into the kitchen where Mini Moose was mopping up the spill from earlier, holding the mop between his nubs.

"Do you want me to get the slushy for you this time, little master?" Gir asked.

"Yes Gir. And stop calling me that!" The Irken clenched his fists. His SIR unit went to the fridge, pulled out a second marshmallow and chocolate slushy, and handed it to Zim. The smeet held the blue and white cup in his hands, it being almost as tall as him now, and took small sips until he felt satisfied.

"Aw…you got some on your face!" Gir squealed and grabbed a napkin. He wiped the smudge off of his tiny master's cheek and smiled. Zim just shot back a glare to show he was NOT amused.

"Alright Gir. Until we get the proper supplies to get me back to normal, we must find other ways to work on the mission. Because I'm a smeet, I cannot return to the Skool to get information because the others will get suspicious of my change in appearance. We need to find another way to retrieve information about the HYOOMANS without attracting too much attention."

"We could go to KRAZY TACO!"

"No Gir. Tacos will not help with the mission." Zim replied.

"Oh…"

"Hmm…computer! Give me options!"

"The library is a building that has books with knowledge written in them. The reference section will contain encyclopedias that hold a lot of information about planet earth." The computer said.

"Then we shall go to this library!" Zim exclaimed. "But I'll need a disguise..."

"I have an idea!" Gir said.

* * *

"I hate you Gir." Zim mumbled. He was wearing a blue bonnet to cover his antennae with a matching night shirt like outfit. He had small contacts in, similar to his original ones, and he was sitting in a light blue old fashioned baby carriage being pushed by the Robo-Mom. Gir had on his green doggy disguise and was connected to a leash attached to the stroller. Mini Moose hid underneath a small skirt attached to the carriage. Being so small made it the perfect disguise for Smeet Zim, but it was so humiliating.

"I am an Irken invader! I was sent by the tallest to take over this planet and now I'm sitting in a STROLLER? ZIM shouldn't be forced to do this…"

"Aw, somebody's cranky!" The Robo-Mom said as she shoved a pacifier into Zim's mouth. He spit it out and crossed his arms.

"Aw, your baby is so cute!" A young brown haired woman said as she passed by.

"Thank you!" Robo-Mom replied.

"Gitchee gitchee goo!" The lady proceeded to tickle Zim's chin. The little alien just sat there with a glare and waited for the woman to walk away. "He's just precious."

"Thank you again. While you're here, would you like some pie?" The Robo-mom pulled a large plunger out of nowhere and pointed it at the lady.

"Um…n-no thanks miss…"

"I made it myself!" The robo-mom began to chase after the woman, who began screaming and ran away.

"This is the worst disguise ever." Zim mumbled.

"I think it's cute! That lady thought it was cute too!" Gir said.

"Nya." Mini Moose said from under the stroller.

"I'm NOT cute! Now just keep pushing us to the library since the robot mom's run off." The smeet growled.

"Don't talk! Babies aren't supposed to talk." The robot dog said as he began to push the stroller once more.

"I am NOT a filthy HYOOMAN BABY!" Zim stood up, only his feet visible under the baby outfit he was given. "I am an Irken Invader! I was sent to take over the Earth! I am the mighty ZIIIM! AND ZIM WILL RULE!"

Everyone looked over after hearing the yelling, all eyes on the disguised smeet standing from the carriage. Zim, after realizing this, just sat back down and stayed silent, hoping nobody would notice. It was too late.

"Aww!"

"He's so adorable!"

"What a cute baby!"

"How precious!"

The little smeet sat wide eyed as a bunch of people crowded around the baby stroller, each one wanting to get a good look at him. He tried to stay back, but they were all trying to grab at him.

"These filthy sweaty stinky hyoomans!" He thought. "Why must they touch ZIM with their filthy sweaty stinky hands?"

"Gir!" He yelled.

"Yes sir!" The robot doggie saluted and pushed the stroller, flinging most of the people back.

"AAAAHH!" Zim exclaimed as they zoomed at high speed until they stopped right in front of the library. The Irken looked up at the large building. It had rusty red brick walls and two statues at the front of big white pigeons. Why pigeons? We may never know. They went into the library and looked around. It had blue walls and ceiling, and a grey carpet floor. There were dozens of tall wooden shelves filled with books on all sorts of topics.

"Excellent! Now, we must find the section with all the hyooman information." Zim said. "If I remember correctly, the computer said it was the reference section! Over there!"

Gir pushed the stroller until they were in the back of the library. The reference section had a big collection of encyclopedias.

"Yes!" The smeet said. "Alright, now we must begin looking. Mini Moose, Gir, you both grab a book and begin reading!"

Mini Moose popped out from under the buggy, grabbed an encyclopedia with the letter X on it, and slid back under. Zim picked up one with the letter W and Gir…ran off somewhere.

"Gir? Where did you go?" Zim peered over the back of the stroller, but the little SIR unit had run off. "Oh great!" Zim groaned as he looked around. The robot doggie was nowhere to be found. "Where could he have gone now?"

"Aw, it's a cute little baby! Why are you all alone here in the library?" A dark skinned teenage girl with her red hair in pigtails came over and pushed the buggy. "We should get you to the front desk and ask them to find your parents."

Zim went wide eyed and began to panic. Gir left him all alone! How would he get information about the hyoomans if he was stuck at the front desk? Oh well…at least he still had one book.

"Let's make sure you don't chew on this." The girl took the encyclopedia from Zim's hands and put it back on the shelf. Then she pushed him back over to the front. The little Irken wanted to protest, but as Gir said earlier, babies couldn't talk, so he didn't want to blow their cover.

"Hello ma'am." The red haired girl said at the front desk. "I found this little baby unattended at the reference section, and I brought him here in case you could find his parents."

"Alrighty." The old lady at the front desk said. "Now go and be quiet! This is a library!"

"Yes miss." The girl waved by to Zim before she left. "I hope you find your mom and dad!"

"SHH!" The librarian hissed.

Zim crossed his arms. The librarian, who was old and wrinkly and at first glance could be confused for Miss Bitter's sister or something, peeked at him in the carriage and spoke over a loud speaker.

"We have a cute little green skinned baby up at the front desk. Whoever is responsible for him had best come pick it up." She said. "And do it QUIETLY!"

Cute. Zim now despised that word.

"Aw, he's just precious." Some other person in the library said and came over. "Don't worry, your mom and dad will be here in a few minutes."

Another person came over.

"He's so sweet!"

Then a couple more hyoomans came.

"He's such a cutie pie!"

"How adorable!"

"Not again!" Zim muttered under his breath, looking out for Gir. He was stuck, trapped by people who were entranced by his cuteness.

* * *

**Review please! If I get a bunch of reviews, then I'll put the next chapter up sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mini Moose!" Zim tried to whisper, to avoid suspicion from the humans. "Try to get us out of here!"

"Nya!" Mini Moose squeaked. He pushed the stroller a bit and they began to move forward, but there were too many people in the way for them to go anywhere. Zim looked back and forth, trying to find a way for them to escape. Then he got an idea. He made a high pitched squeal that made some of them step back.

"HEY! You all get out of here!" The librarian growled. "You're scaring the cute baby into making loud noises! This is a library! You can't be loud! Go on! Get away!"

All of the people mumbled and whispered and groaned to themselves, scattering about once more. Zim sighed with relief and tapped the bottom of the carriage, letting Mini Moose know it was all clear.

"Now, we have to find Gir, do some research, and get out of here." The smeet said. He felt the stroller move forward and they began to move back to the reference section. When they got there, Mini Moose put the book he had back on the shelf and gave a squeak to tell Zim he had finished reading it. Zim grabbed an encyclopedia with an H on it and handed another one with an R on the cover to Mini Moose.

"Keep reading. We need to get as much research done as we can. Perhaps Gir went in search of more information." The little smeet looked through the book, scanning each and every word until he felt he memorized it well. But when he finally turned the page, he heard yet another horrible coo.

"Aww, aren't you just adorable!" Some guy wearing a neat shirt with a striped blue tie started coming over toward the carriage.

"Ah! Mini Moose!" The smeet exclaimed.

"Nya!"

Mini Moose put the book back on the couch and pushed the other side of the stroller, moving them away from the man.

"Come back cutie pie!" The man cried out.

Another bunch of humans saw him.

"Oh no!" Zim began to panic. "We have to get out of here! It's too dangerous! These filthy hyoomans are like zombies! Why can't they just leave Zim alone?"

"Nya!"

Then once again, the smeet and the moose were surrounded. They couldn't move away, and they were too far from the librarian to make the same getaway as before.

"Stay back!" Zim squeaked, not realizing that talking may blow his cover. The people backed away, still murmuring and smiling. The smeet thought for a moment.

"And be quiet!" He said. The people stopped talking. Then Zim tapped the stroller again, signaling Mini Moose to go. But then there was a crashing sound at the front of the library.

"HONEY I'M BACK! I brought you a new toy!" The robot mom exclaimed with excitement and held up a large strand of linked smoked sausages. Zim whimpered and Mini Moose stopped.

"GIIIR!" Zim called. Suddenly there was another sound coming from the back of the library. All of the kids were running out of the children's section, crying and screaming. Gir followed close behind, still in his doggy disguise, with a sock puppet on each of his arms, legs, and ears, and the rest he had in his mouth, trying to eat them. He ran over to Zim and smiled.

"Yeth, mathah?" He said with a mouth full of colorful decorated footwear.

"Get us out of here now!"

"Okie dokie!" The robot saluted and grabbed onto the stroller handles, running the robot mom and some of the people over and bursting out the door. Zim ducked and held onto the cushioned bottom of the baby carriage, screaming the whole trip home.

"BABY! COME BACK!" The robot mom got up, tilted a bit because her leg area was dented by the impact of the stroller. She rolled out of the library and fell down the concrete steps outside. All of the people just stared at the exit in shock.

"I SAID BE QUIET!" The librarian shouted.

* * *

Gir swallowed the last of the socks and watched as the small smeet ripped off his disguise and pushed both cushions off of the couch. Then using all of his tiny strength, he grabbed his pillow and stacked them all into a small fort. He grabbed the blanket, draped it over himself like a cape, pulled it over the top of his head like a hood, and climbed into the fort, picking up the couch cushion that he knocked over dragging the end of the blanket into his little shelter.

"Master? Are you okay?" Gir asked, peeking through a small opening between the pillow and one of the couch cushions.

"NO!" Zim's voice cracked. "ZIM is NOT OKAY! I'm in danger! The humans! They wouldn't leave me alone! We couldn't do any research and we were almost captured! It was HORRIBLE! So much hyooman stink filth everywhere! GAH!" Zim hugged the rest of the blanket, curling into a little ball. "I can't go back out there! They're probably after me! They want to tear me apart!" He started shaking. "Rip out my squeedily spooch while I'm so small and vulnerable!"

"Aww, they're not gonna do that little master!"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME LITTLE MASTER! I am NOT little! I am ZIM!"

Gir just giggled and sat on the floor next to the pillow fort. He turned on the TV to watch the Scary Monkey Show. Every now and then, Zim would peek out of the fort and look outside the window, to see if any humans were out there; wanting to get in. Then he would sit down again, pulling his knees to his chest and trembling.

It wasn't until the afternoon when Gir peeked in to check on Zim. The little Irken was on his side, wrapping his whole body in the blanket except for his face. He was taking a nap, his breathing was soft and his eyes closed. Gir moved the couch cushions back to their rightful spots on the sofa and put the pillow up next. Then he put the little smeet on the couch and went to the kitchen to make waffles.

* * *

Dib stared at the empty skool desk at the other end of the classroom. Whenever Zim was absent, it could NOT be a good thing. Usually it meant he was scheming. When skool let out, Dib left the classroom, gathered all his things, and immediately headed to his house. When he got there, he tossed his heavy book bag onto his bed and gathered some anti-alien equipment and spy gear, and headed for Zim's base.

Everything seemed normal from the outside of the odd green house, but of course with Zim, you could never be too careful. Dib climbed over the fence and into the one blind spot of the gnomes he discovered last month, when he took photos of Zim trying to get his little moose minion thingy to obliterate a goldfish. Then he maneuvered through the yard, avoiding the robot gnomes and any other defenses. He went over to the window and slowly peeked inside. Nothing out of the ordinary. There was just a teeny tiny Zim asleep on the couch…wait, WHAT?

Dib opened the door, knowing it was almost never locked, and slowly tiptoed inside. The first place he went to was the couch. Was it really Zim here? Napping in the middle of the day and shrunken with young features? This was the perfect opportunity. Dib took his camera, snapped a few photos, and then went to grab the tiny bundle of Irken and blanket. The little baby alien was as light as a feather. A wide grin spread on the large headed boy's face and he went outside.

Everything was going smoothly until Dib realized that in his excitement, he forgot all about the gnomes, and one of them headed straight toward him, shooting lasers. The kid ran forward, trying not to cry out or drop the little smeet, but just before he passed through the opening of the fence he tripped up, shaking Zim a little and nearly falling flat on his face. He stretched a foot out just in time to catch himself. He looked down at Zim, who just moved a little until he was actually holding onto Dib, finding his enemy's body heat nice and cozy. You would say 'aw' but because Dib didn't find Zim cute no matter what state the Irken was in, he just thought it was perfect that the alien life form was practically handed to him on a silver platter.

Dib started to speed down the side walk, but then he realized that running may jolt the enemy awake, so he slowed to a quick walk, eager to get home. He spotted a large truck up ahead and realized it was going straight for a puddle. Dib turned around and shielded Zim from the blast of dirty water, not wanting the stinging sensation to alert the Irken of the current situation. After getting his back all wet, he looked down again to see that Zim was still small and asleep and starting to drool a bit. Ew. But it would all be worth it to show that he was right all along and Zim was from a different planet. With both the front and back of his shirt moist, he continued down the sidewalk.

After passing by heavy and loudly beeping traffic due to a car accident, a group of kids kicking cans down the sidewalk, and being chased by a dog, Dib finally saw his house in the distance. It felt like it took hours to finally get home, and Zim stayed asleep the whole way through.

"Gee Zim, you're one deep sleeper." The boy said.

Suddenly the Irken bolted to life and looked around.

"What? Huh?" He gasped. "DIB! What are you doing? Let go of me! I am ZIM!"

"AH!" Dib cried out and dropped the Irken to the ground out of surprise. "Zim!"

"Just because I've been turned back into a smeet doesn't mean I won't be ready for any of your tricks Dib!"

"Yeah right! Seeing how easily I snuck in and kidnapped you!"

"LIES!"

"Whatever Zim!" Dib said. "I'm gonna show you to the Swollen Eyeball and everyone will know you're an alien once and for all!" He tried to grab the young smeet who ran and screamed. A few people outside looked for the sudden shouts of the rivals.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" A man watering his lawn asked.

"Stay away!" Zim yelled, trying to escape, but Dib ran and got the alien by both arms.

"What are you doing to that kid?" An old woman planting flowers turned to the two.

"Let go of me! You smell like human!"

"I'm trying to take this alien back to my house!" Dib said.

"Yo! Let go of that poor little baby!" A teenage girl jogging by exclaimed.

"But he's an alien! Look! He has antennae and green skin!"

"I SAID LET GO!" Zim cried out.

All of the neighbors started heading over, yelling at Dib to put the little smeet down, alien or not.

"But I'm trying to save you all!" The boy reasoned.

"Can't you see the cute little thing is upset? It doesn't like you grabbing it!"

"Yeah! Leave the poor baby alone!"

Dib put Zim down as the people moved in closer.

"But he…"

"Are you okay?" The teenager crouched down and looked at Zim. The alien thought for a moment and looked at her with sad eyes starting to fill with crocodile tears.

"His…his big head scares me…" Zim mumbled.

"Aww…" All the people, except Dib, said in unison.

"Get him!" The old man yelled. Dib ran away screaming as all of the neighbors chased after him, ready to attack. The little alien smirked and went to run back home.

"Master!" Gir ran over, glad to see his master was okay since he disappeared while the robot doggie made waffles.

"Gir! There you are! Get me back home right away! Quick! While the hyoomans are distracted!" Zim exclaimed. Gir grabbed onto his master and used his rockets to blast back to the base.

* * *

**X3 Another week, another update! But I'm not sure if I'll be able to update once a week. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And also thank you guys so much for your reviews on the last chapter! I'm so glad you all like this story! If you guys want to read another awesome Invader Zim story, you should check out "Experimental" by Alohilani. It's SO awesome! See ya'll later! And remember to REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the sooner I may put up chapter 4!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they got back to the base, Gir carried Zim into the kitchen and placed the little smeet down on a chair. But when he went to the other side of the table, he looked across to see that Zim was too tiny and the only thing you could see were his antennae sticking up out of curiosity. Gir giggled and went into another room. He came back with a bunch of picture books that Zim bought to keep the SIR unit entertained before this whole smeet situation happened. After Zim climbed down from the chair and Gir put the books on it, he put the Irken back up on top of the stack. When he got to the other side, he made sure Zim was able to touch the top of the table. Smiling, Gir went over to the counter, grabbed something, and put it down in front of the smeet.

"AH!" Zim shrieked. Gir cocked his head to the side. "No Gir! No waffles! I've already told you never again!"

"But you need to eat something, little master!"

"I said don't call me little master!"

"But…the waffles…"

"No Gir!"

The SIR unit's eyes welled up with tears, which was odd because he was a robot, and robots weren't really supposed to cry.

"B-B-But…I made you…the w-waffles…" He mumbled.

"And I said no Gir! I've already told you no more waffles! Not after what happened last time!"

Gir sniffled and hiccupped, but nothing seemed to change Zim's mind. The smeet did NOT want to eat waffles. Then Gir felt angry and picked up a piece of waffle with a fork. He held it out, wanting Zim to eat it, but the Irken refused. He held it closer to the smeet. Zim turned his head away. Gir went to the other side. Zim turned away again.

"Well…FINE!" Gir threw the fork to the floor out of frustration, the piece of waffle sliding across the tile floor. "I'll go to the store and get something else!"

"Fine!" Zim answered.

"FINE!" Gir yelled. The smeet slid off of the chair and watched as the little robot put on his doggy disguise. Then the SIR unit called Mini Moose over.

"Watch Little Master while I'm gone moose!" Gir waved and went out the door.

"Nya!" Mini Moose squeaked. The robot dog closed the door.

Zim looked to the door and then up at Mini Moose.

"So…how have you been, Mini Moose?"

"Nya."

"That's good."

Zim stuck his lower lip out for a bit, trying to think of something to do while Gir was out. The smeet walked over to the toilet placed in the kitchen and went down to the lab. He went over to his equipment, but being a smeet, he was still too small to reach the tables. So much for coming up with a new plan to take over Earth. He didn't want to report to the tallest either. Zim was afraid that they wouldn't let him be an Invader anymore if they found out he was turned into a smeet, and a smeet was too young to invade planets.

After checking on some of his lab experiments, Nick was very happy to see him so the brain probe must still be working fine, and looking to see what was on TV, he determined that there was nothing worth watching and paced, trying to think of something to do.

He wandered around the base until he came to Gir's room. Being so busy he never really went in there. It wasn't nice to snoop around in his servant's quarters anyway. He looked around, seeing there was nothing of interest and turned to exit the room, leaving behind no evidence of his entry. Just then something caught his eye. It was a bit shiny and it was sticking out from underneath a pile of Gir's things; mainly toys, blankets, and pillows. The little smeet's curiosity got the better of him and he pulled the blanket off of the pile to reveal…

…a stash of gummy bears!

Usually whenever Zim was able to get his hands on any candy or sugar, he sent it to the tallest out of respect. Gir must have hidden it, not wanting that to be the fate of the treats he bought with the little Earth money Zim had. There were so many bags it was unbelievable. Why didn't Gir eat any of them already?

Zim thought for a moment. Sending the candy to the tallest would be a great offering, but he didn't want them to know he was a smeet. So giving it to them as a gift was out of the question. Zim picked up one of the bags. He could sense the sweet fruity aroma of the candy and licked his lips. Then he remembered that it was Gir's stash. But the smeet was hungry and the only other thing to eat was the waffles, unless the Irken wanted to climb Mt. Refrigerator again just to end up spilling another slushy. He tore the bag open just a little bit. It was only one bag of gummy bears out of what? About 3 dozen? Gir wouldn't even notice. He looked back and forth to make sure nobody was watching. No, Mini Moose was still in the living room and Gir was still out shopping. He picked out one of the red gummy bears and popped it into his mouth.

* * *

"I'm back! We can have muffins!" Gir exclaimed as he walked into the room. He looked to the couch where Zim, still a smeet, was giggling and jumping up and down on the cushions. The SIR unit put his large brown paper grocery bag into the kitchen, got out of disguise, and went up to the couch.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked.

"Bouncing!" Zim answered and kept jumping up and down. Then he jumped off and starting running in circles. Gir laughed and chased Zim around for a while. He was glad to see his master was happy. Then Zim started jumping back and forth on the couch again.

Gir giggled again and went to the kitchen to make muffins. He pulled out the muffin mix and other ingredients, taking breaks during cooking to see what Zim was doing. The smeet was very giddy and energetic. Of course, the robot wasn't suspicious at all, until after pulling the muffins out of the oven and going in to tell his master that after a few minutes their dinner would be cool enough to eat. He only took two steps into the living room when he heard a crinkle under his leg. The robot looked down to see what looked like some colorful plastic wrapping.

Immediately, Gir went into a full out sprint for his room. He opened the door and screamed. It was a mess! Bags of gummy bears were everywhere! Some were empty, some were half eaten, and some had the wrapper open but only a few gummy bears were missing. There were spilled gummy bears littered all over the floor! Some of them were partially eaten too because there were gummy bear heads and gummy bear bodies missing their heads and all sorts of gummy body parts! Gir gathered up whatever candy was left and pushed it back under the blankets. Then he shoved the whole thing into his closet. Hopefully he'll remember to think of a new hiding spot later.

"Mini Moose!" Gir cried out. The purple moose floated over. Zim, being a tiny smeet, was riding on Mini Moose, holding onto the antlers like handlebars.

"Hi Gir!" Zim grinned.

"I told you to watch him!" Gir said to the moose.

"Nya!"

"But he ate all my candy!"

"Nya. Nya nya!"

"Oh…okay…" Gir thought for a moment. Then he looked at Zim, who at the moment was trying to see how far out he could stick his wiry tongue.

"Master!"

"Yes?" The Irken slurped his tongue back into his mouth and smiled. Gir glared at him.

"Why did you eat all my candy?"

"I didn't eat ALL your candy." Zim rolled around until he was on his back, looking at Gir upside down with his head hanging over Mini Moose's face. Then the smeet giggled.

"But you went in my room and ruined my gummy bear stash!"

"Well, you were hiding them from me, and you know we give any candy or sugar we can find to the tallest."

"Give it back!" The robot yelled.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Zim got back into a sitting position and grabbed Mini Moose's antlers. "GO MINI MOOSE!" Then the two zoomed off. Gir growled in frustration and ran after them. Zim rode Mini Moose into the kitchen and jumped off into the toilet elevator. Then he flushed himself down. His SIR unit jumped into the trash can chute, hoping to catch him.

When Gir got to the bottom, he waited by the elevator, but the sugar high little alien didn't come out. Suddenly he heard a noise. Giggling. It echoed through the whole lab. The robot couldn't figure out exactly where it was coming from. He examined the whole area, checking under each table and chair and behind every tube and container, but the smeet had…vanished.

Then he heard a scurrying noise and the sound of something dropping to the floor making a loud clang. Gir turned to the source of the sound and saw a small metal tool on the ground. Zim was nearby. Gir jumped over there with his eyes glowing red. Zim was under the table. The little smeet squealed with laughter and ran away. The SIR unit was on his tail.

Zim knocked over a couple boxes, hoping to slow down his servant, and then dove underneath another table. Gir jumped over each obstacle and crouched down, but the smeet had hidden again. The robot activated his x ray vision and saw Zim hiding behind one of the tubes they used to keep test subjects in.

"NO FAIR!" The smeet yelled, feeling that Gir just cheated at their little _game_, and ran back to the elevator. He ignored Nick's happy greeting and pushed a button, and then was launched up to the living room. Gir ran over and used his jets to fly up after his master. When he got out of the trash can, he saw Zim sitting on Mini Moose's back again, and the two sped off. The SIR growled and used his own jets to chase after them. They flew over the couch and TV and into Gir's room and into the kitchen and back into the living room. Zim jumped off of Mini Moose's back once more and landed on the couch cushions.

"I AM ZIM!" He made a triumphant pose, and then he fell onto his back and onto the couch cushions. Gir stopped and watched for a while. The little smeet was asleep, sprawled out on his back with his limbs sticking out in a star shape. After running around high on sugar, he finally crashed.

The robot pouted, still upset about his candy, and went into his room to hide whatever gummy bears he still had left. When he was done, he came back and turned the TV on to watch cartoons. He was ten minutes into an episode of the Scary Monkey Show when he heard a little whimper. He turned back to see that the baby Irken had curled up into a ball. Was he cold? Did his squeedily spooch ache from eating too many gummy bears at once? But seeing his tiny master like that made all anger toward him leave the SIR unit at once and he went to get the dark red blanket that Zim was using earlier and draped it over the smeet. Then he sat on the couch, thankful that Zim was small enough to leave him a seat. The rest of the evening was uneventful, except for the occasional hiccup or other noise from Zim sleeping on the couch. Perhaps there would be something more exciting going on in the morning. Gir fell asleep on the couch too.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Gaz asked as Dib walked into the door. The boy's hair was ruffled and he was covered in scratches and bruises.

"The neighbors attacked me."

"Again?"

"Yeah. But Zim is up to something Gaz! He mentioned something about being turned into a _smeet_ and now he's all tiny and he can hypnotize people with his…his…_cuteness_…" Dib forced out the last word, not wanting to consider his enemy cute or adorable at all.

"Whatever. There's some cold pizza on the table. You better get some before I finish it all." Gaz turned back to the TV. The boy went into the kitchen, ate a couple slices of pepperoni pizza, and then went upstairs to think of a plan.

* * *

**Pikuro: I decided that as a special treat I would put up the next chapter early! YAY! And by the way, I ate gummy bears while typing this chapter. :3 Zim is so cute as a smeet, but don't tell him I said that because then he'll get mad. Instead REVIEW PLEASE! And I might be able to put up another chapter soon! And thank you for all the reviews you've given me already!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"EEK!"

Gir shot up into a sitting position and looked down. Apparently Zim had rolled off of the couch in his sleep and was now wide awake. His head hit the ground and his back was positioned on the front of the couch. His legs stuck up in the air. Gir went into a fit of laughter. The smeet slid to the side so his feet dropped to the floor. Then he stood up and looked at Gir, who continued to giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You…" Gir snickered. "You're so silly Little Master!"

"I already told you a shmillion times to not call me Little Master! Just because I'm a smeet doesn't mean you need to remind me!"

"You're so cute!"

"Don't call me cute either!"

Gir continued to smile at Zim, who turned around and sighed.

"Well, it's early in the morning. Computer, what's the status on the supplies for the cure?" Zim said.

"Supplies have been ordered and paid for but haven't been received yet. Estimated time until arrival: about one week."

Zim growled.

"One week! I'm tired of being stuck like this. My mission! The tallest will be worried! But I can't contact them! I can't let them see me like this!"

He paced back and forth.

"There has to be SOMETHING we can do!"

"I wanna go to the store!" Gir said.

"We can't research at the library! All the FILTHY PIG BEATS will try to touch me and grab me again!"

"I wanna buy something at the store!"

"Besides, I hate that disguise…WAIT! OF COURSE! MINI MOOSE!"

"Nya!"

"You were able to do some research at the library, right?"

"Nya!"

"What did you learn?"

"Nya! Nya!"

"EXCELLENT! But that doesn't give us much to work with…hmm…"

"Can we go to the store?"

"Oh, this is terrible! My mission! AUGH!"

"MASTER!"

"WHAT?"

Zim turned around and stared at Gir, who stepped back and whimpered a bit. The Irken felt a little bad to snap like that but he was frustrated.

"Wha…what is it Gir?"

Suddenly the robot smiled.

"I wanna go to the store!"

"The…the store?" Zim stood puzzled.

"YES!"

"Why?"

"The store has useful things! Maybe we can find something there!"

The alien just thought to himself for a moment.

"Well…"

"Please?"

"Alright. We can go to the store." Zim said. "It's better than just staying at the base doing nothing…"

"YAY!"

"But I can't wear that baby disguise. It's HORRIBLE! And for some reason it attracted those stinking humans!"

"You can wear mine! It'll cover up your cute little face." Gir handed Zim his doggy disguise. Zim glared at Gir, not liking the two words he used to describe the young smeet. Then he looked at the disguise. Suddenly his antennae stuck up in the air and he gagged.

"Gir it smells HORRIBLE! What do you do when I'm not around?" He coughed and choked, trying not to throw up. The outfit smelled like vomit and fish and…he didn't even know what else it smelled like. He threw it to the ground and wheezed.

"Computer! Soap and hand sanitizer now!" Zim shrieked. From the ceiling dropped a bar of soap and a bottle of hand sanitizer. He scrubbed his hands with a combination of both. "AH!" He pulled a piece of bacon out of the bar of soap and looked at Gir, who just waved. Then he emptied the hand sanitizer bottle, half of it getting on his hands and the other half on the floor.

"Can we go to the store now?"

"NO! Not when your disguise smells like THAT! It's filthy! You have to clean it first! You're so disgusting, Gir!"

Gir opened up the top of his head and put his disguise in. Then he grabbed the rest of the bacon soap and popped that into his head too. Then he went in the kitchen, added some water, and closed his head up. The SIR unit came back into the living room and started rolling around on the floor.

"Whee~" He said.

"Gir, what are you doing?" Zim exclaimed.

"Check this out!" Gir did a hand stand and balanced himself on the top of his head. He spun around and stopped. Then he went over to the sink, emptied out the soapy water and rinsed off the disguise.

"It's clean!" He showed it to Zim.

"But it's also wet." The alien replied.

"Oh…" Gir took the disguise and shook it up and down, trying to get it dry. Zim shielded himself from the spray, hissing as some of the water hit his skin, burning a bit.

"Ta da!" Gir exclaimed.

Zim grabbed the disguise and smelled it. Now it smelled a lot better…and a little bit like bacon…but whatever. It was better than before.

"Alright." The smeet said and put the disguise on. He pulled the hood over his head. The disguise was a bit big on him because the sleeves sagged a bit. And the hood was drooping, making it hard for Zim to see, so he had to pull it up now and then.

"So, how do I look?"

"You look so cu…"

"And don't you DARE say cute!"

"…you look great!"

"Alright. But if I wear this, then what'll you wear?"

"I still got this one!" Gir said. He pulled out a disguise shaped like a human boy and put it on. Zim remembered when Gir wore that while they sold those Poop candy bars and kidnapped that Santa guy. It still smelled like puke, peppermint, and sawdust. He took a few steps back and sighed. Mini Moose came over in his own disguise, shaped like an airplane.

"Alright. Let's go to the store to get supplies."

"HOORAY!" Gir said. He attached a leash to the collar on the dog disguise, which Zim wasn't happy about, and then they went outside. After a five minute walk to _Sooper Mart _they grabbed a shopping cart and went inside. Zim never went to the store before, so he stayed close to Gir to avoid getting lost.

"Hey Gir!" A young man at the cash register said. "How have you been?"

"Hi!" Gir waved in his human disguise.

"Wait, if you're Gir, then who's the dog?"

"He's my master! Master, this is Simon! He's my bestest friend at the store!"

"Oh, so you're Zim?"

"Yes…" Zim chuckled nervously. Then he turned to Gir. "GIR! Why does this human know you? Does he know about our mission? Do we need to wipe his brain and replace it with a tennis ball like last time?"

"No silly!" The SIR smiled. "He's just my friend!"

"Gir's one of our best customers." The man replied. "He comes so often, sometimes I let him have an extra discount or give him something for free. Don't tell my boss though."

"Oh…" The smeet mumbled.

"Let's go!" Gir grabbed Zim's hand and they went down one of the aisles. Then they began gathering supplies, and by supplies they mean snacks.

"What are we doing down this aisle?" Zim examined the shelves. They had candy bars and boxes of treats on them. Gir pulled a bag of gummy bears off of one of the shelves, showed it to his master, and gave Zim a death glare nobody would think the robot was capable of; even making his eyes glow red. The smeet whimpered and stepped back.

"Nya!" Mini Moose said and put a bag of cheese puffs into the cart.

"There has to be something useful around here." Zim said.

"WEENIES!"

"Gir, what are you talking about?" The smeet said, but he saw the SIR unit run off in the direction of a large sign that said 'Hot Dogs'.

"Gir wait! Come back!" The smeet cried out, but the robot had sped off.

"Not again…Well, whatever! We're just about done here anyway. Alright Mini Moose. We'll go meet Gir by the exit."

"Nya!"

Zim looked for the door, but the shelves were so high up he couldn't see anything. It didn't help that Gir's disguise was too big on him and obscured his vision. He headed to the end of the aisle and looked back and forth, but he still couldn't see the door. There were a bunch of baskets and things on display, blocking the view of the tiny invader.

"Hmm...Mini Moose! Float up high and find the exit!"

"Nya!" The little moose hovered in the air and looked around. Then he came back down and gave another squeak.

"Oh great! The humans have us trapped! This was their scheme all along! Thanks to Gir they KNEW I was coming and now they've raised their walls into an impossible maze! We have to get out of here!" The smeet said. He went over to one of the shelves and began climbing up, hoping to get a good view from the top. Just as he got up to the highest level, he heard a noise.

"Hey! Get down from there!" A young girl, who wasn't very attractive by the buck teeth and acne problem and frizzy green hair, came in wearing an apron and pulled the little Irken off the shelf. "See that sign?" She pointed. "It says 'For items on the top shelf, ask for employee assistance!' And what's a dog doing here in the Sooper Market anyway?"

"I need nothing from the top shelf!" Zim growled. "I'm trying to find the exit to your pitiful death trap of overpriced junk meats!"

"The exit is over by the registers at the front of the store. Duh!" The girl groaned and walked away.

"That stupid filthy beast. She was no help at all!" Zim yelled. "And I can hardly see a thing through this stupid hood!" He lifted up the hood for a moment and rubbed his pink eyes.

"What did you just call me?" The lady turned around. But her sneer became a smile in an instant when she saw the face behind the dog disguise's mask. "Oh, you are simply adorable!"

"Huh? AH! Oh no!" Zim said. He pulled the hood back on and held it down, but the girl came over and picked him up and pulled the hood back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so rude before, cutie pie. Here, the exit's this way. Can I get you anything else?"

"Let me go! Put me down this instant! I am ZIM!" The smeet squirmed. The girl put him down.

"Are you sure? You don't want any candy or something?" She pulled the bag of cheese puffs out of the cart. "I can give you this for free, if you want."

"Eh?" Zim tilted his head to the side.

"Aw, what is that?" Another girl with her blonde hair in pigtails came over. "He's so precious!"

"I don't know, but isn't he cute?" The ugly teenager handed the cheddar snacks to the smeet and crouched down. Zim stepped back. The humans were beginning to surround him again, but they weren't hostile this time.

"Um…can you also…get me…a bag of marshmallows?" The smeet asked. The blonde girl ran off for a few seconds and came back with a bag of marshmallows. "And, carry me to the register?" The two girls gently picked him up and started heading toward the cashier station. "WAIT! I also need my moose!" The ugly girl let the blonde hold Zim on her own and went to carry Mini Moose.

"Hmm…the humans seem to be hypnotized by my so called 'cuteness'…" The smeet mumbled.

"Simon, look at this!" The green haired teen said to the boy at the front.

"Aw! He's so CUTE!" Simon answered.

"Anything else we can do for you, cutie?" The blonde asked.

"Yes…" Zim answered. "Yes, there is…" An evil grin spread across his face. "We need to gather more humans…"

"Yes sir!" The two girls said in unison.

"You!" The smeet pointed at Simon. "Go find Gir and have him catch up to us! I have an AMAZING plan!"

"Alright, you adorable thing, you!" The boy exclaimed and ran off to find Gir.

"Yes, yes, this is perfect! MWAHAHAHA!" The Irken cackled. And the two girls carried him and Mini Moose out of the store to carry on with his evil scheme.

* * *

**Uh oh! It looks like Zim plans on taking over the world with ADORABLENESS! I meant to put up a new chapter sooner but due to a tiny case of writer's block and getting busy, I couldn't put it up before. :( But the newest chapter's here now!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I don't have writer's block anymore! So the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll be able to update! :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dib walked into the living room drinking a Poop Cola. He sat down on the couch next to his sister.

"What are you watching?"

"Meh." His sister had the remote in her hand and flipped between channels, not finding anything on television interesting. She stopped on the news channel where a man in a neat suit with black hair was giving a report.

"And so, Mr. Nuzzles the giant panda bear escaped from the zoo and ate all the bamboo decorations at the nearby Chinese Restaurant." The reporter had on a big smile for such an unusual topic. "And in other news, the world's cutest creature appeared in our local town inside of Sooper Mart."

Dib spit out his mouthful of cola as the picture of the panda eating a chair changed into a live broadcast.

"Hey! Watch it!" Gaz growled, trying to stay away from the stickiness.

"Sorry!" The boy wiped his mouth and watched the reporter continue.

"Everyone in town is gathering around to see the most adorable thing ever! Right now it's on Main Street and all the citizens are coming to see his precious little face and obey his every command!" On the screen, it showed Zim wave into the camera with a big smile on his face.

"I gotta go Gaz!" Dib exclaimed. Her went upstairs, grabbed some supplies, and ran out the door.

"Hmm…" The girl changed the channel.

* * *

"There he is!" Dib maneuvered through the large crowd in the center of town. Over by a nearby park bench were two girls, one hideous with green hair and one had blonde hair. On the bench were Zim and Mini Moose. They were both placed on fluffy pink pillows. Gir was running around the bench in circles and cheering. Around them were piles of gifts and sugary sweets and junk food. The little smeet was eating a marshmallow as people came over to him cooing about how cute he was. The boy gagged. He was an alien menace trying to destroy all mankind! He's not cute!

Finally he made it to the front of the crowd.

"ZIM!" Dib yelled.

The smeet turned to him and gasped.

"DIB!"

"You won't get away with this Zim!"

"I already have, Dib stink! As you can see, your pathetic human race is already obeying my every command, and it's all because I am the cutest thing on the whole planet!"

"You're not cute! You're disgusting!"

"LIES!" The smeet yelled. "Watch this!" He looked at the girl with blonde hair. "I need you get me a filled water pistol!"

"A water gun? Of course cutie pie!" The lady cooed. She waved at a large buff guy, who handed her a big squirt gun, and she gave it to Zim. The smeet proceeded to fire it at Dib, who ended up knocked over by the powerful spray of water.

"YAH!"

"MWAHAHA!" The Irken cackled.

"Aw, how adorable! He's having a water gun fight!" The green frizzy haired girl said.

"Aww…" The crowd of people all smiled in unison.

"Oh, real cute!" Dib growled, his wet scythe like hair falling in front of his face.

"See? Even you admit it!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"LIAR!" Zim fired the water gun again.

"Stop that!" The boy yelled. The little smeet just giggled and ate another marshmallow.

"Fine! If that's how you want to play, then it's my turn!" Dib got out an anti-alien gun and aimed at Zim. The alien cried out and put the bag of marshmallows in front of him as a shield.

"Hey! You're scaring him!" The blonde girl yelled.

"But he's an alien!" Dib cried out.

"Yeah, leave him alone!" A guy in the crowd yelled. All of the people started shouting and went to grab Dib.

"What are you doing? He's an alien! He was sent from his own planet to destroy us all!" The boy protested as two large buff guys grabbed him by his arms and legs, holding him so his body was stretched out like a starfish.

"We caught the mean big headed boy who tried to hurt you!" One of the men said.

"I'm not being mean! I'm trying to save you all! AND MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib yelled.

"What should we do with him, Sweetie?" The other guy asked.

"Hmm…" Zim put his hand to his chin. "Yes, I know exactly what to do with him! Hold onto him! When we gather enough humans I can use him for my experiments." He grinned.

"NO!" Dib cried out.

"HOORAY!" All the people cheered.

"Yes, it is a new day for Earth! We'll finally be able to rule over this filthy planet! Perhaps being turned into a smeet was a good thing after all!" The smeet stood up. "If I contact the Tallest and explain this plan to them, maybe they'll understand! Alright Gir, we're going to head back to the base soon! Prepare yourself for victory!"

"You mean we're winning?" Gir stood up and smiled.

"Yes Gir, we're winning! It will be victory for ZIM!"

"YAY! I love you!" Gir went over to the Irken with a bright big smile and gave him a hug.

"Aww…" All the people cooed.

"Oh brother." Dib rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I want a hug too!" Some guy at the front of the crowd said.

"Me too!" A young woman added.

"Same here! I want hugs!" An old man nodded.

All of the people started coming over to Zim with their arms outstretched.

"What are you doing? Get back!" Zim yelled, aiming the large water gun to defend himself, but the humans just came closer, trying to grab onto him and chanting the same word over and over again: hugs!

"Aww! They all like you!" The robot next to him smiled.

"No! Everything is going wrong!" Zim flattened himself to the back of the park bench until his PAK made it uncomfortable to lean any further. "Stop! Obey me!"

It didn't work.

"We have to get out of here!" Zim dropped the super soaker, hopped onto Mini Moose, and held onto his antlers. "Go Mini Moose! Get us back home!"

"Nya!" Mini Moose squeaked.

The little moose sped off into the sky, a group of people trying to grab them and some running after the two, but the tiny moose was surprisingly fast. Gir just waved and zoomed off using his rockets, singing the whole trip home.

"Aw…" All the people sighed and moaned sadly, upset their little friend left. The two buff guys dropped Dib on the ground and everyone went home.

"Humph." Dib stood up, brushed himself off, and headed straight for his enemy's house.

* * *

"Great! Just great! When I thought there was actually a bright side to this everything went wrong!" Zim growled as he threw Gir's doggy disguise on the floor. "That was your fault Gir, by the way. Thanks a lot."

"YAY!" Gir smiled, not understanding the sarcasm.

The smeet glared and went over to the couch. He sat down and thought for a moment. Perhaps if he waited a while, everyone would forget about wanting to give him a hug and just be glad he returned. Then maybe they'd obey him once more.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It burst open and Dib jumped inside.

"What are you doing here, Dib stink?"

"You thought you could get away back there, didn't you? But your plan backfired Zim! Now it's just you and me!" He pulled out his alien gun and aimed it at Zim.

"You're lucky I'm not in my normal state right now, Dib! Otherwise I'd destroy you, crushing you into itty bitty specks of stinking human!"

"But you're not! So HA!" Dib fired the gun. Zim pulled up one of the couch cushions to block the attack. Dib fired again, so this time the alien jumped out of the way.

"GIR! Protect your master!" He yelled.

"WHOO!" Gir cheered. He ran into the kitchen, pulled out a tray of muffins, handed them to Dib, and went to watch TV.

"Okay then…" The boy tossed the tray of baked goods aside. "HI YAH!" He continued to fire at the Irken, who kept dodging his attacks left and right.

"AH! GIR! MINI MOOSE!"

"Nya!" Mini Moose went over and landed next to Zim.

"Quickly! Use the dooms day device! Or some kind of defense system! Mini Moose! Hurry!" The smeet cried out.

"Nya."

The Irken picked up the moose and aimed so its face was pointed at Dib.

"MWAHAHA! It's over Dib! Prepare to meet your moosey fate!"

"You're going to use a MOOSE to stop me?" Dib asked. "HA! That's pathetic! Your robot is useless and your only other defense is a moose?"

Zim squeezed one of Mini Moose's nubs. Suddenly the eyes began to glow red and Mini Moose went up in the air.

"Nya!"

A large explosion emitted from the moose, scorching most of the furniture in the room, knocking over the couch and most of the things in the base, and leaving Dib covered in soot. The boy's hair was all blown back and the tip was lit aflame. He coughed a bit and stared at Mini Moose.

"Okay…I'm…I'm just going to go home now…" He went outside and ran out of Zim's lawn before the gnomes could hurt him.

"Excellent work Mini Moose!" Zim smiled.

"Nya!"

"Gir, that was terrible." The smeet frowned at his servant, who also seemed blackened by the explosion.

"Oh…okay." The robot went back to watching TV.

"Now, we need to clean this mess up. COMPUTER! Start the base instant repair and tidying!"

"Whatever." The electronic voice replied. Soon mechanical arms began to stretch out of the walls and put all of the things back together, scrubbing away ash and making sure not a single bolt was out of place.

"Perfect." Zim sighed. "Now, what to do next…" The Irken tapped his foot and looked around. "Ugh…why can't all the materials for the cure be here already?"

"Nya." Mini Moose squeaked and sat down on the couch. Zim joined the moose by perching himself on the cushion next to his moose. Then he looked at the TV. The angry monkey show was on. He glared.

"That monkey…"

He fiddled with his fingers and looked outside. Should he take a paste bath? No, the sky looked pretty clear and he didn't want Gir to give him a bath again. He'd be fine for a while. There had to be some way to kill time.

"Computer, how are all the experiments?" He asked.

"All experiments are in stable condition. No changes in any since last time they were checked."

"And nothing is broken? No spy bugs or anything?"

"No." The computer sounded annoyed.

"Hmm…" Zim leaned back with his head on the arm of the sofa. Gir turned around, looked at Zim, and giggled.

"What, Gir?"

"Nothing…" The robot smiled.

"Hmm…" The alien narrowed his eyes and stared back at the robot until it went back to watching TV. Then he closed his eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Gaz looked up from her video game at Dib, said nothing, and went back to slaying vampire piggies. Her brother went upstairs, took a shower, and hopped onto his computer. He opened up a window and started some research. Then he pulled up another window and began to type a message.

_Agent Dark Booty,_

_On today's news, they reported the world's cutest creature being sighted today. It happened to be a younger version of the alien I've told you about many times. If you can find an article or a video of it on the internet, you'll see what I was talking about. I know its location and I will try to capture it and bring it to you for studying. Please call me back and let me know if you find any news about the so called 'cute creature'._

_Agent Mothman_

Dib reread his message a few times and did a spellcheck. Then he sent it to the Swollen Eyeball and hopped out of his chair. He picked up a backpack and filled it with a few things: a large blanket, alien gun, camera, and a helmet. Then the boy put it on his back and went downstairs.

"I'm going out Gaz."

"Again?"

"Yeah. But don't worry! I'll be right back!"

"We're having leftovers for dinner. I WILL finish the rest of the pasta if you don't come back and get any."

"Okay Gaz." The boy opened the door and headed outside. "I'm ready this time, Zim!"

* * *

**Late update is late! But I added cover art. This chapter was kinda rushed too, but I hope you all like it! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! You all rock!  
**

**Also there's a poll on my profile if anyone's interested. See ya'll soon with a new chapter!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After walking all the way down to his enemy's house, Dib slowly made his way past the lawn gnomes and over to the window. He peeked in. The robot was still watching television, tiny Zim was on the couch staring off into space, and the little moose was perched on the sofa next to him. Gir wasn't much of a problem, but Mini Moose was. He got his alien gun ready and put on the helmet. Then he kicked the door open and fired a shot at Mini Moose.

"NYA!" The little moose was hit. Zim and Gir both shrieked out of surprise and turned to the door. Then the smeet looked back at Mini Moose, who was on the floor with one antler bent and broken. He faced to his enemy and hissed.

"Why must you pester Zim so? GIR! ATTACK THE INTRUDER!"

"Not so fast Zim!" Dib fired another shot at Gir, who jumped out of the way and turned his eyes red.

"You will not hurt my master or the moose!" The robot growled. The boy fired again and again but Gir dodged each attack. Then the robot charged at Dib with his own weapon, a buzz saw, coming out of his head. But the large headed kid jumped out of the way and Gir ended up pushing the saw into the floor, unable to move. Dib fired the alien gun and Gir shut down.

It was now Zim and Dib. The little Irken backed up for a moment and then got up on his PAK legs. But they were now very small and he had trouble balancing on them. Dib tackled Zim and pulled the blanket out of his backpack. Suddenly the boy yelped in pain. The Irken was clawing and biting and trying to scratch Dib with the spider-like limbs coming from his back. The boy covered the smeet in blanket and held him down, trying to muffle Zim's attempts at doing any more damage. Then he slowly moved Zim into his backpack, zipped it closed, and picked it up. Zim was now really small, so he fit inside the bag perfectly. And if people couldn't see him, then they wouldn't accuse Dib of hurting something _cute _and _innocent._ Of course, now the pack was jittery and making growly noises, but if he moved fast enough, maybe nobody would notice. The boy ran home as fast as he could.

* * *

"I'm back Gaz!" He exclaimed as he ran inside. "Look! I got him! I got Zim while he's all…tiny…"

"That's nice." Gaz replied as she picked up some baked ziti with her fork and popped it into her mouth.

"Hey! You're not eating my pasta, are you?" The boy answered. "Oh whatever! I can't stop and eat right now anyway! I have to contact Dark Booty!" Then he dashed up the stairs as his sister proceeded to finish his dinner. He lightly tossed the bag on the bed and popped up one of his floating monitors to contact the Swollen Eyeball Network. Zim kicked around in the bag, yelling numerous insults and threats that he probably wouldn't carry out.

"Alright Agent Mothman." Dark Booty said when he appeared on the screen. "I got your message. And I do hope you have your specimen with you now. I don't have all evening."

"I have him right here! I just got him!" Dib exclaimed. He went over to the backpack. "As I told you, his name is Zim, but right now he's turned himself into some tiny form so he can take over the world by hypnotizing everyone." When he went to open the zipper, the backpack rolled off the bed. "HEY!"

Dark Booty groaned.

"Hold on Dark Booty! I got the bag!" He said. He grabbed the zipper and went to dig out the Irken, but Zim pulled a blanket over his head and tried to wriggle out of his enemy's grasp.

"NO! I AM NORMAL!" Zim yelled.

"Just take the blanket off!" Dib exclaimed. Three little claws swooped through the air and dug into his arm. "OW!" He dropped Zim.

"Don't let it get away!" Dark Booty exclaimed. "Call me back when you get it. I have another call." The screen went to static.

"YES! He believes me!" Dib squealed. Then he gasped and turned to see a blanket being dragged out the door. It never occurred to Zim that he could move faster if he got out of it. But instead he ran forward, tripped over the quilt, bumped into the wall, and then he fell down the stairs. The blanket wrapped around him like a ball as he did so.

"Oh man!" Dib winced as he heard the thump when Zim made it to the floor downstairs. He ran over to the smeet.

"Ooh…" Zim groaned and shook his head. It would've been more fun if his head didn't hurt and his squeedily spooch wasn't feeling so queasy. Then he thrashed about until his head popped out of the cloth. Then he squirmed and wiggled and got to his feet, free from the fuzzy warm prison.

"How dare you!" Zim yelled. "You invade my home and hurt my robots and then kidnap me?"

"Well you ARE an alien menace trying to take over the world!" Dib shouted back. "Now you're coming with me! I have to show you to the Swollen Eyeball!"

Zim hissed and slapped Dib's hands away. Then the smeet backed up a bit and went for the door. He looked up. The doorknob was up pretty high. He tried to reach for it. Then he jumped. His fingertips barely touched the shiny metal handle. He heard a chuckle and looked at Dib.

"What?" The alien asked, irritated.

"You're trying to escape, but you can't open the door because you're so small!"

"Humph!" Zim looked around the room. He went over to the couch where Gaz was sitting.

"What do you want?" She looked down at him.

"I command you to open the door!"

"No."

Zim sputtered.

"Release me from this house! I am your future slave master! You will turn the knob and open the door for Zim!"

Gaz took the empty bowl in her hand and placed it on his head.

"If you're going to hang around and be annoying, then go put my dish in the sink." She said as she pushed a button on a device in her hands and turned on the TV.

"Grah!" Zim threw the bowl on the floor, not worrying about breaking the glass at all, and looked around the room for something of use to him. When he saw Dib he glared.

"Ready to give up?" Dib asked with a smirk.

"SILENCE!"

The smeet took a few steps back and ran to the door, ramming his shoulder into it. Bad idea. He tumbled to the floor and rubbed his upper arm.

"Alright. If you don't mind, I'm going to take you to Dark Booty now." The boy picked up the Irken, who screeched and flailed. But Dib was able to grab Zim by his arms and legs so the alien couldn't hurt him. All he could do was wiggle about.

"Now, to call him back and prove I was right all along!" Dib let go of Zim's legs to push the button on the screen, but the little Irken managed to fling his legs up to hit his enemy's chin. Dib cried out and grabbed his jaw, releasing Zim and allowing the little Irken to look for something to help escape. The smeet looked around the room. It had a big bed, a computer, some dirty clothes on the floor, and a horrible Dib Worm stench. Zim grabbed a large sock, stretched it out, and ran out of the room.

"Get back here!" Dib dove for the smeet, but sadly he couldn't slide quickly enough to snatch the alien. "NO!"

Zim almost literally flew down the stairs, being careful not to trip over himself, and ran over to the door. Then he jumped and hooked the end of the sock around the doorknob like a lasso. After using it as a rope to climb up, the little Irken used all his strength to twist the knob. The door opened, making a little creaking sound, and Zim jumped down and ran outside, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

"No! Zim! Come back!" Dib yelled as he managed to trip down the steps. He ran outside but it was too late. The Irken was gone. "Oh, what am I going to tell Dark Booty? How did I let Zim escape?" He buried his face in his hands.

"Be quiet!" Gaz said. The boy sighed. It was getting late and he didn't eat his dinner. His sister did. Dib grabbed an apple, ate it, and went upstairs.

* * *

"Hahaha! Pathetic Dib stink! How dare he think he can imprison ME! The mighty ZIIIM! I am an Invader! Now, to return to my base." The Irken stood proudly on the sidewalk after running for a while, to make sure Dib didn't catch up to him. Zim examined his surroundings. "Yes…to get home…" He said to himself. But…where was his home? Nothing around here looked familiar. He turned around. There were no humans outside at the moment. What's going on? Where is everybody?

The sky seemed to be getting darker. Zim decided that he would use his amazing Invader Instinct to decide where to go next. He walked down the sidewalk and whistled to himself as he moved along. But eventually he had to turn a run screaming "MADNESS" as he came upon a funny looking Chihuahua. After escaping the beast, he ended up in the park. Good! It was something he recognized! He remembered that his home was…down that exit? No! The other one! The one by the statue of a large owl. It gazed at the smeet with spooky glowing eyes. The Irken dashed out of the park, not wanting to be in its presence any longer. It took him about 10 minutes to finally admit…or come to the conclusion that he was lost. He pulled out his PAK microphone to radio his robots. They should have come back on by now.

"Gir! Mini Moose! I need you to come and find me!" He said. No answer. Stupid robots. Gir was a special minion built by the Tallest. How could he have been broken by one of Dib's pathetic human weapons. And Mini Moose…well, Mini Moose took the first hit pretty hard. Whatever! Zim was smart. He needed no help from anyone! He could get home by himself.

Still…he would probably get home much faster with their help. The city was pretty scary when it was dark. He shook his head. Invaders didn't know fear! He would be fine! He continued down the street in his military strut.

A while later…he wasn't sure how long…he began to feel tired. The sky was dark and gray. His feet hurt.

"Darn it Gir!" He pulled his microphone out of his PAK for the fifth time. "Answer me!" He started having second thoughts on what that anti alien gun could have done to his servants.

BANG!

Zim flinched at the sound of an alley cat kicking over a trash can.

CAW!

Zim jumped when he heard a nearby crow.

The sooner he was back at home the better! He had a planet to conquer so he would never face these horrors again. Yes, he would destroy each and every…

OW!

He stopped when he felt a powerful stinging sensation on his forehead. He wiped at it to get rid of the pain, when his hands felt something wet be touched by the gloves. Oh no.

He looked around and saw it. The sidewalk had one dot that was a darker color than the rest of the gray dry cement. And it was joined by another drop. And another. And another!

It was raining!

"NO!" Zim screamed as his body was pelted from the acidic water from the sky. Each drop was even worse than the next. He ran around and looked for cover, but he was in the middle of nowhere with no shelter. "AH!" He cried out again and made a mad dash for any place he could go. When he sprinted into an alleyway, smoking and burning, he dove into a cardboard box placed on its side. When he looked back out there it was a huge downpour. And he was stuck in this soggy brown box, soaking wet, in pain, lost, cold, hungry, and tired. But not scared! Of course he wasn't scared! He was Zim.

But…he was stuck as a smeet. And he had no idea where to go to get home. He couldn't go anywhere because it was raining. And his robots didn't answer. He curled up into a ball. Gir and Mini Moose…what if they were really broken? What if that alien gun shot them beyond repair? What if he never saw them again? He shook his head when he felt his eyes well up. No! He was an invader! He wasn't scared and he wasn't weak and he was DEFINITELY not going to cry! He was strong!

But as each second went by the sky grew darker and the rain fell harder. The box was made out of cardboard, so it started getting all drippy, sometimes hitting Zim with yet another little splash of pain.

Okay, he was scared. He knew he was. He silently admitted it. Nobody else was there to see him anyway. But he still felt ashamed, which only made things worse. His mind kept going to Mini Moose and Gir. Now he just hoped he could make it home after the storm.

A strong wind blew, making it extra cold on his soaking wet body. No wonder all the humans were indoors.

_It's okay to cry little master. _Zim remembered. Little Master…that's what Gir started calling him, wasn't it? He wouldn't mind being called that right now. He just wanted to go home. _Everyone cries… _He shook his head again. "I'm not gonna cry…" He repeated to himself over and over again. But with each one his eyes welled up until he felt something warm go down his cheeks. E_ven I cry when you don't eat my waffles or I can't watch my favorite show. _It was too late. He rubbed his eyes. The hot water running down his face.

It was tears.

He started to accept this feeling. Sadness…loneliness…fear… Zim buried his head in his arms, making quiet little sniffles and sobs that nobody was going to hear. The smeet made a little wail as he watched the rain fall. Was this really how it ends? Is this how he's going to die? Freezing and starving to death all alone? He whimpered and closed his eyes.

"Why? Why does everything want to hurt Zim?" He sniffled. "I dunno…"

It continued like this for a while until the poor Irken slowly fell to his side out of exhaustion. Then he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**It looks like poor little smeet Zim is in a real mess. :'C Poor Zim!  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you to everyone who's been leaving reviews! They really mean a lot to me! I spent a lot of time with my friend all weekend, but now I'm back for a bit (Until I go on a trip at the end of the month)! So REVIEW PLEASE! And I'll see if I can get another chapter up soon!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Because I got 12 reviews on the last chapter (Thank you so much! I love you all! *w* ) here is the next chapter sent in earlier than usual.**

Chapter 8

…_Initiate action alpha_ _485_P.I.G.G.I.E.S._

_Retrieving stored memory data…_

_Checking fuel/tuna quantity…_

_Auto inside repair initiated…_

_ERROR: 189839_

…_powering up…_

"Ooh…" Gir sat up and looked around. His robotic mind slowly processed the recent events. Now he remembered. The big headed Dib came and attacked them. It was all crazy! They should've just played laser tag or made biscuits instead. But at least he was awake now and…MINI MOOSE!

The robot shrieked and ran over to the little moose, who had one antler broken off and was on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh no! Please! Wake up moose!" Gir squeezed one of the nubs. Suddenly Mini Moose's eyes glowed red and he came back to life.

"Nya…" It squeaked weakly. Instead of floating, the moose was stuck on the floor. Trying to get up was difficult because the missing antler gave him poor balance. Gir picked up Mini Moose and looked around.

"Little Master can help me fix you…" He mumbled. But when he looked around the room, his master wasn't there. "Little master?" He called out. "Where did you go? I miss you!" He ran around, keeping a tight grip on Mini Moose, and searched the whole base. Zim wasn't down in the lab. He wasn't in the kitchen. And he wasn't in Gir's room (which was kind of a good thing because Gir wanted all of his remaining gummy bears to stay safe). The SIR began to panic. Dib was here a while ago. Maybe he knew where his little master was.

"You stay here, Moose." Gir placed his companion on the couch. "I'll be back with master, okay?"

"Nya…" The little moose said. It sounded like the moan of a sick animal. But there was no time to fix Mini Moose right now. Gir had to make sure his master was safe. The robot put on his doggy disguise and ran out the door. Even though it was raining, he had to find Zim. His first stop was Dib's house.

* * *

Gaz sighed when there was a knock on the door. She went over, opened it, and looked down at the wet green dog in front of her.

"Oh, it's you." She said. Underneath the costume, Gir's eyes turned red.

"Your older sibling has recently invaded our home and interacted with my master!" He narrowed his eyes. "I demand that you tell me his location!"

"He escaped and ran out the door. He was getting really annoying anyway. I think he went in that direction. Now go away. It's late and it's raining." She mumbled.

"Thank you! I love you!" Gir's eyes went back to blue under the disguise and he went to give Gaz a hug.

"Hey! Stay away from me!" The girl gave him a shove back and slammed the door in his face. The robot shook it off and ran down the sidewalk.

He kept checking for any clues that could show him where his master was. Sadly, it was no use. He couldn't find the young smeet. He checked by MacMeaties, the park with the big owl statue, Krazy Taco, Bloaty's, the library, and in Keef's backyard. But no matter where he looked, he couldn't find his master. Then he had an idea. He ran home and burst through the door.

"Hi moose!" He smiled at Mini Moose, who seemed to be falling asleep on the couch. Then he ran over to his room. He pulled a chocolate cupcake out of his head and ate it. When he was done he grabbed a small little chip, which was a dark forest green with yellow stripes, and put it in his head.

_Guidance Chip Activated._

_Input command: search…_

Great! It still worked! Even after he tried to use it for volleyball practice! Alright…wait. What was he trying to find again. Oh yeah! His master!

_Command received. Searching for: Zim._

_Searching…_

Gir's eyes went wide as the chip went off to give him a full view of the city. Then it zoomed in to the area next to an old abandoned building.

"That must be where he went!" Gir exclaimed. He went back outside and used his jets to get there as quickly as possible. When he arrived at the location, he looked the place up and down. It was a very old house. It had a bunch of broken windows and dark blue paint chipping off the walls. It also had a tall wooden fence around it. Next to it was a dark alley that separated the abandoned place from the dark red house on its left. Gir went over and looked around.

"Master? Master where are you?" He called. No answer. The robot took a few steps forward, calling out again and again. He heard a small whimper and turned around. There was something curled up inside of a small cardboard box. The SIR bent down and gasped. It was Zim!

"I found you!" He cried out happily and reached in to pick up Zim. But the smeet was unresponsive. The Irken was curled into a ball on his side. He didn't look too good. He was a bit pale and he seemed to be in pain. "Master? Wake up!" He shook the alien, but his leader didn't budge. "Master wake up! Please!" Gir was scared. He pulled Zim out of the box. The rain was still falling, and when some of it hit Zim the smeet cried out and wiggled around a bit. Okay, he was still alive, but the rain wasn't good. Gir looked up at the rain. He felt fine being in his doggy disguise. AHA! Of course! He put his master down and took of the costume. Then he grabbed Zim, who flinched at being picked up again, and put the smeet inside of the outfit. He pulled the hood over the smeet's head and smiled. That would protect him from the rain. Now to get home!

* * *

It was a quick trip back to the base as the robot stepped in. He was dripping with rain water from head to toe, but the bundle in his dog costume should have been nice and dry by now.

"We're back moose! I brought home little master too!" Gir took Zim out of the costume and placed the baby Irken on the couch. It curled into a ball again.

Mini Moose turned to the smeet.

"Nya!" It squeaked with concern. The robot went over to the couch and examined his master further. The smeet seemed to be breathing heavily. He looked pale and sick. This was not good. Gir grabbed the blanket, which managed to get stuffed under the couch, and wrapped it around Zim.

"Little Master? You okay Little Master?" The SIR lightly shook the smeet. The only answer he got was a shiver as the tiny Irken tried to burrow down deeper into the fluffy warm blanket. Gir ran over to the trash can elevator and jumped inside. When he got down to the lab, he ran over to the computer monitor.

"Henry! Little Master won't answer me!" He cried out to the AI.

"_What?"_

"I need your help Henry! Little Master! He doesn't look too good and he's sleeping! Please help Little Maser Henry!"

"_My name isn't Henry."_

"PLEASE HENRY!" The robot looked close to tears. "I need you…"

"_Alright! Fine! I'll run a scan!"_ The computer exclaimed. Then he groaned and some beeping noises were made. _"His body temperature is too low. You need to warm him up."_

"How do I do that?" Gir tilted his head to the side.

"_Ugh…just make him warm, I guess. Put him by some hot things or something."_

"Okay. Thank you Henry!" Gir waved and ran back upstairs. Let's see…hot things…things that would make his master warm…well, fire is hot! But every time Gir lights a fire inside Zim usually gets mad. And the smoke fills the base and makes master even madder…

He felt the smeet shift around in his arms. Sadly Gir was a robot, so he didn't have any body heat; only cold metal. He needed to act fast.

"Mini Moose!" He cried out.

"Nya?" The moose squeaked.

"I need something to make Little Master warm!"

"Nya."

"Good idea!" The SIR ran into the kitchen, pulled out a mug, a kettle, milk, and hot chocolate mix, and filled the kettle with water. He kept the smeet cradled in one arm and worked with the other. He carefully filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove. He turned the stove on high and grabbed the mug. He filled it with a good amount of cocoa powder and milk and placed it on the counter, waiting for the water to boil. Gir watched for some steam and listened for any kind of whistle from the pot. Nothing. He waited and waited. Still nothing. Suddenly he looked down. The smeet was shaking again. Gir couldn't take any more.

"I need the hot now!" His eyes went red. A flamethrower popped out of his head and a scorching blaze emitted from the nozzle, burning the tea kettle. Then he stopped, put the tool back in his cranium, and went over to the now black tea pot. It was whistling like mad…and smoking; not steaming.

"Yes!" He cheered and poured the hot water into the mug. Then after stirring it with a fork he carefully picked up the cup.

"Master, wake up! Little Master?" He said to the smeet. He brought the mug closer and Zim's antennae perked a bit.

"Mmm?" The Irken opened his eyes. Hey darted around, examining his surroundings and he looked up at Gir. He trembled a bit and grabbed onto the robot, remembering the day's earlier events. Gir smiled and tried to hug Zim, which was hard with both hands full. Then he took the mug and tried to hand it to Zim.

"Drink?"

The smeet tried to take the cup, but it was hard since he was wrapped up in blankets, tiny, and feeling sick and tired, so Gir had to help him a bit. After tilting the cup carefully the Irken was finally able to drink some of the cocoa. The mug was warm from holding the heated drink and after he finally swallowed some he started to get warmed up from the inside. After consuming about half of the hot chocolate, he stopped and pushed the mug back. Gir put it on the table and went into the living room with Zim.

"Nya?" Mini Moose looked up at the robot, who placed the Irken on the couch.

"Yeah." Gir nodded. Then he went and grabbed the pillow, that also slid under the couch, and put it under the alien's head. Zim was already curled back up on his side, falling back asleep. Mini Moose waddled along the couch and nestled in next to him. Almost as if it was a natural reflex, the smeet grabbed onto the moose like a teddy bear and went back into a deep slumber. Every now and then Gir could hear him make a slight hiccup, and he wasn't shivering anymore, so he must have been satisfied.

Gir sat down on the other end of the couch and sighed. At first having Little Master all tiny was a lot of fun, but every now and then things go wrong. This has been the worst thing they faced so far. What if Gir didn't find Zim? What would've happened then? The SIR was beginning to wish things were back to normal. Hopefully things would turn around in the morning. The SIR curled up and decided to recharge for the night.

"Good night Little Master. Good night Moose."

"Nya…" Mini Moose yawned.

"Good night Henry."

"_My name isn't Henry!"_

"SHH!"

The computer groaned and dimmed the lights, not bothering to say good night to Gir. Now the only sounds in the house were the rain hitting the window and the soft breathing of the three on the couch. Around 3 in the morning, there was a loud clap of thunder. Gir came back into consciousness and felt something move around on the couch. It curled up in front of him and gave a little whimper. The SIR looked down. It was just Zim. Maybe the storm spooked him. The little robot pulled more of the blanket on the smeet, who was already sleeping again, and went back to rest himself.

* * *

**Thanks again for all your reviews, guys! :D Now, I'm going on a trip on the 23rd, and I might be gone for over 10 days! That means I may not be able to update for a while! :O So I want to get in another chapter for you guys before I leave (because I'll be packing and stuff.) So PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Yay! Smeet Zim has returned home! Mmm...I want some hot chocolate now. HENRY! Make me some!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was a bit early in the morning when Gir woke up. He hopped of the couch and checked his surroundings. On the couch Mini Moose and Zim were still asleep, so he went to the kitchen to quietly make some waffles. Only one problem, they were out of eggs. But a combination of salt and lemony fresh dish soap would work just as well, right? He got the waffle iron out of the cabinet, knocked over a bunch of pots and pans, and began cooking.

Mini Moose felt something get tossed onto his head. Immediately the moose was alert and shook it off. Then he looked to the smeet on the other side of the sofa. He kicked the blanket off and was tossing and turning in his sleep. He mumbled something and moved an arm on top of his stomach. The moose wiggled over, having trouble floating due to one of the antlers being knocked off, and sat closer to Zim. The Irken didn't seem to have a fever and he wasn't in any noticeable pain. Perhaps he was just dreaming. Mini Moose stayed on guard.

* * *

"_HEY! Get up!"_

_Zim opened his eyes. He felt small…and weak…and tired._

"_I said get up!"_

"_What the…" The smeet mumbled and rubbed his eyes. Everything was black._

"_Oh, for the love of Tallest Miyuki. GET ON YOUR FEET SOLDIER!"_

_Zim slowly got on his feet and turned to the voice, only to be met by an older version of himself. Himself before he was a smeet! And he had his wig and contacts on!_

"_What the?! What's going on?!" Smeet Zim exclaimed._

"_That's what I want to know! Why are you all tiny?!" The older Zim pointed and yelled._

"_We don't have the cure yet! I'm still waiting…"_

"_Excuses! You are an invader! It doesn't matter what happens! You should be taking over this ball of filth!"_

"_But I tried and…"_

"_And? No and! If you failed, then you try again until the job gets done! How many times have I tried to take over before I was turned into you?"_

"_Too many?"_

"_EXACTLY!"_

"_I've failed to conquer the world this whole time!"_

"_Well…" The older Zim's face fell. "That's not the point I'm trying to make! I never gave up and neither should you!" The ground shook. Older Zim's eyes went wide. "Now we have to get out of here!"_

"_What?!"_

"_Just come with me!" He grabbed Smeet Zim by the hand and they began running. Going as fast as they could, Smeet Zim could hear something behind him. Suddenly the ground under them turned red and began to form a path. The two followed it._

"_I don't understand! What's going on?!" The little Irken cried out as he nearly tripped over his own feet. The older version of him didn't answer. Whatever was chasing them let out a loud roar, and they began to run faster. It looked as if the path was headed down now, so they started moving even quicker. Then smeet Zim felt a sharp pain in his squeedily spooch and doubled over. Having his hand grasping the older Zim, they both fell and began to roll down the pathway. They both groaned as they finally stopped at the bottom and the Older Zim jumped up._

"_What's wrong with you?!" He yelled. "We have to keep going!"_

"_I can't...I feel sick…" The smeet curled up on the ground and coughed._

"_Ugh!" Older Zim picked up the young Zim and started running again, keeping the smeet tucked under his arm. They kept going._

"_So, what's chasing us?!" Smeet Zim asked. The Older Zim just shook his head and kept running. The smeet held onto his older version's arm tightly, wondering what it was. Then he sighed. He didn't feel good. He wanted to wake up from this crazy dream. A dream! That's it!_

"_This is just a dream!" The smeet exclaimed._

"_What are you talking about?!"_

"_All this that's happening! You, the thing chasing us, the path, I'm dreaming it all!"_

_The older Zim looked confused._

"_Irkens don't sleep! You can't dream! You're just going crazy because you feel ill all of a sudden!"_

"_But I…"_

_The older Zim shifted the smeet's position and kept running, holding the younger Irken so he had his stomach to the older alien's chest. Smeet Zim could just peek over the older Zim's shoulder. Nothing was really there, just a bunch of white cracks. But the black that it peeked through began to shatter and fall like broken glass, revealing all the brightness behind it. Another large growl was heard and the darkness cracked even faster. The smeet cried out and they began to slow down._

"_What happened?"_

"_I…I need to stop…we've been running…for hours…"_

_The white kept breaking through._

"_But it's coming!"_

"_I KNOW!" The Older Zim put the smeet down. "But it's hard to run when you have to carry someone!"_

"_Well excuse me! It's not my fault we're in this mess!"_

"_Yes it is! You're the one who fell asleep and dreamed all this!"_

"_But a while ago you said I couldn't sleep!"_

"_YOU SPEAK OF LIES!" The Older Zim yelled and pointed. Then he turned around. The bright white cracks seemed to be slowing down for a bit. The smeet groaned and curled up again._

"_I feel ill…"_

"_That's too bad! You're an Invader! You should be used to experiencing the harshest pains!"_

_Smeet Zim began coughing._

"_But I…I was…"_

"_I DON'T CARE! Invaders are beyond pain! You should be ashamed of yourself! Whining and moaning! You're a mighty threat to the planets you're sent to take over and here you are complaining!"_

_Smeet Zim began coughing even harder. He began wheezing, finding it hard to breathe._

"_Just look at yourself! How dare you, the younger version of me, act weak and pathetic! What's next?! Are you going to cry?!"_

"_Stop it!" Smeet Zim was now hacking really hard, until he finally coughed something up. What was it? A furball? It was orange and wet and…ew._

"_What is that thing?!" The older Zim backed up, disgusted. "Whatever! If you're going to sit here and be a baby then I'll leave you to fend for yourself!"_

"_N-No! I…I won't give up!" The smeet yelled. "I…I am…an invader…and…nothing will…will…stop me from completing…my…m-my…mission!"_

_The older Zim stood for a moment and smiled._

"_Alright then."_

_Suddenly the ground rumbled again. This little quarrel let the white cracks catch up with them! The very ground below the two Zims shattered and they began falling!_

"_What do we do?!" Smeet Zim cried out._

"_Just wake up!" The Older Zim yelled. "Little Master! Wake up!"_

"_I'm trying! Wait…what did you call me?"_

"_Little Master! I said…"_

* * *

"Wake up!" Gir cried out.

"AH!" The smeet jolted up and ended up smacking his face into Gir's because the robot had perched himself on top of the couch and was staring down at the tiny Irken. Zim groaned and rubbed his aching head.

"Little master! You's awake! Now we're all happy again!"

"I don't understand…"

"LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND!" Gir jumped to the floor and put something in front of Zim. It was an orange…furry thing…like the one in Zim's dream.

"AH! Gir! Where did you find that?!" The smeet grabbed the blanket draped over him and held it in front of his face like a shield.

"I dunno…" Gir shrugged. "WHEE! YAY!" He ran around in circles. Zim watched the robot for a moment and sighed. Then he looked in front of him and saw the fuzzy orange this was crawling off the couch.

"GIR!"

"I'm so happy you is okay!" Gir curled up on the couch next to Zim. Mini Moose was on the other side also snuggling his master.

"Yeah yeah…I'm fine…I just…" The smeet put a hand on his head, going back to what happened last night. How long was he stuck in the rain.

"Oh little master! Mini Moose's broken." Gir hopped off the couch and picked up Mini Moose. Then he went to grab the antler that snapped off and handed the pieces to smeet Zim. "Little master?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" The smeet examined the antler and slumped a bit. He felt ashamed. He was lost in the alley during a rainy day with no paste on. And what did he do? He cried. He was an invader. Invaders don't cry! They never get scared! Or lost! What would the other invaders say? What would the tallest think? He whimpered and hid under the blanket, placing Mini Moose's pieces on the side. Just imagining the wrath he would feel if the mighty tallest had found out he cried was too scary.

"You look like you need a hug!" Gir went over and hugged the smeet, not bothering to move the blanket off. Getting no response, the SIR unit backed up a few steps and began humming.

"Please don't tell me he's going to…"

_Doot dee doot doo dee da dee da dee! _Gir sang. He tapped his feet and started dancing. The smeet pulled the blanket back behind him so he could see. The little robot spun and jumped and continued dancing and scatting.

_I always see my master mad!_

_Or sometimes bored or really sad!_

_But one thing that I love to see is…_

_When my master's glad!_

_I hate it when he has a frown!_

_So I will turn it upside down!_

_To make him smile all day long,_

_I will be his clown!_

_Nobody wants their friend to mope!_

_It makes them feel like a big dope!_

_So I will dance with lots of hope!_

_And afterwards I eat the soap!_

_A happy grin is was I must see!_

_So a silly dance is what this will be!_

_So master please don't feel so bad!_

_Just laugh along with me!_

_Just smile along with me!_

_Just be happy with me!_

The robot spun, scatted a little more, and then stuck a pose. The computer launched some pre-set confetti out of the ceiling and made the sound of one of those little noise makers you often get at parties. Then he turned to his master and put a big grin on his own face. The smeet blinked for a moment, and then he smiled.

"Thank you Gir."

"YAY! YOU IS HAPPY NOW! I'm happy too!" The robot bowed and sat on the floor. "What do we do now?"

"Well, first we'll fix up Mini Moose. And then we'll think of a new plan to take over the world!" The smeet stood on the couch. Then he wobbled a bit, having trouble balancing on the cushions, and jumped down. Next, he picked up Mini Moose and the broken antler and walked over to the trash can elevator. He hopped in and they went down to the bottom floor. Walking over to the desk with tools, he tossed Mini Moose and the antlers up.

"Computer! Fetch me a stool!" He said. The computer gave him one, dropping it right next to him. Ignoring the fact it could've hit him in the head and given him a big old goose egg sized bump on the noggin, Zim moved the stool and stood on top of it. "Mask and blow torch!" He made a grabbing motion with his hand, tilting the fingers up. The mask and torch came out of the wall. Zim put on the mask, not bothering to adjust it since it was so big it blocked his view, and got the torch ready. Then he turned the blow torch on and began fusing the antler onto Mini Moose. After a little while, he pulled the mask up.

"Done! Mini Moose is now as good as new!" He stood proud.

Gir stared for a while.

"You put it on upside down!"

"What?!" Zim looked to see that the antler was indeed upside down.

"Nya." Mini Moose squeaked.

"Oh…" The smeet groaned in frustration. "Well if you think you know so much about moose and where their antlers go, then you fix him!" He threw the blow torch at Gir and tossed the mask onto the ground. "Computer, what's the status on the cure ingredients?"

"Two have been received. Still waiting for more. Will take up to a week at the most."

"Alright. We're finally getting somewhere. A little more time and I will be back to my normal self!"

"If two gooses are geese, would two mooses be meese?" Gir asked.

"And now, to begin my next amazing plan to take over the world!" The smeet cackled, ignoring his robot's question.

* * *

"You know what I just realized?" Tallest Purple asked as he grabbed a bag of popcorn.

"What?" Tallest Red replied with a mouthful of donut, sitting on a chair planted in the massive in front of the video screen.

"We haven't heard from Zim for a couple days now." Purple took a large handful of popcorn and stuffed his face.

"You're right." Red said after swallowing his pastry. "Maybe he's finally dead."

"Do you think we should check? Just in case?"

"I dunno…it would be disappointing if we called and it turned out he was still alive…and it would be a waste of time."

"Yeah, but still…knowing now would be better than waiting when he's already dead. And just assuming he's dead and suddenly him calling in a week or so would be kind of disappointing too."

"Alright, I guess we can give him a call."

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry I haven't updated sooner! Coming home from vacation and my computer breaking and school coming got me in a bit of a funk! But here's the next chapter! Again, I am really sorry guys! REVIEW PLEASE! And thank you to everyone for reviewing the past chapters! I'm so happy you guys like this! Thank you so much! I'll try to get another chapter or two up before school starts (in case I get too busy to update stories). And don't forget to REVIEW!**

**I wrote that song myself. Did you guys like it? :3  
**


End file.
